poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NBerkhof/Multilanguage Poptropica Guides! Early Poptropica-German/ Mehrsprachige Komplettlösung! früh Poptropica-Deutsch
voll Komplettlösung willkommen auf früh Poptropica! Landen auf Früh Poptropica. Sie werden sien auf Haupt''' '''Straße. Dort werden sein viele Orte zu erkunden, aber es ist eine gute Idee, um den alten Teil der Stadt gehen. Das ist auch, wo Sie ein sehr wichtiger Punkt, der Glow Stick bekommen. Gehen Sie nach rechts auf der Main Street zu früh Poptropica bekommen. Die Charaktere werden hier von Pixeln und sehen aus wie Pilger aus, und die Gebäude sehen aus wie alte Hütten. Wenn Sie sprechen auf diese frühen Bewohner, sie werden Ihnen über die Gegenstände, die sie verpasst zu sagen: ein Pilger fehlt ein Schwein, ein fehlt ein Eimer und die dritte fehlt ein Signal Flag, das ist notwendig, um die Schiffe zu signalisieren (um die letzten Pilger finden, gehen Sie den ganzen Weg bis zum Ende des Docks und klettern das Seil hängend vom Wachturm). In die Tiefe ... Beachten Sie, dass Glow Stick erwähnt? Wenn Sie innerhalb der gut gehen, in der Nähe der Unterseite befindet sich ein Schwimmer, der eine Pause vom Schwimmen in des Brunnens Wasser (was hoffentlich sauber) ist. Er wird Ihnen sagen, dass die Knicklichter in der oberen linken Ecke ist. Halten Sie springt von Plattform zu Plattform, bis Sie es erreichen (Sie können die Boxen nutzen zu glätten die Kippen Plattformen. Nicht ins Wasser zu springen, weil es eine Weile dauern wird, bis springen aus dem Strom). Jetzt haben Sie die Glow Stick haben, ist es Zeit, den Schacht zu erkunden. Gehe bis ganz unten. Man könnte von einem Spinne ko schlagen, aber das ist okay. Selbst wenn Sie den ganzen Weg auf den Boden fallen, werden Sie noch auf den Beinen zu landen. Dann springt über die grüne Spinne und nach rechts bewegen, um die wertvollen porker finden. Berühren Sie das Schwein um es zu Ihrem Elemente hinzuzufügen. Vielleicht temped den Schacht nun verlassen, bu es gibt mehr zu da unten gefunden werden. Holen Sie vorbei an der grünen Spinne wieder in den Tunnel auf der linken Seite (die lila Spinnen können Sie klopfen auf den Boden zurück, wenn Sie nicht aufpassen. Time Ihr springt um die Spinnen zu vermeiden, wenn sie fallen). Ihre Glow Stick wird den Weg durch den Tunnel leuchtet. Wenn Sie ein Seil zu sehen, nach oben klettern. Halten Sie klettern, bis Sie das Golden Egg zu finden. Es gibt Hinweise auf die Wände geschrieben, Ihnen zu sagen, wenn Sie in die richtige Richtung gehst. Wenn Sie das Golden Egg zu finden, berühren Sie es, um es zu Ihrem Elemente hinzuzufügen. Nachdem Sie das Ei zu bekommen, nach oben zu reisen, um einen Ausgang zu finden, und du wirst dich vor Poptropica Towers zu finden. Ihre Kopf in Die Wolken So, jetzt haben Sie die Pig, aber Sie müssen noch den Eimer und die Flagge. Da Sie bei Poptropica Towers sind, sollten Sie beginnen, die Stadt zu erkunden Straße mit hohen Gebäuden gesäumt. Gehe zu dem Sims des ersten Gebäudes sehen und den Kopf für das Dach! Reisen von Dach zu Dach, abprallen Wäscheleinen, Ihnen zu helfen. Wenn Sie das blaue Gebäude zu erreichen, an die Spitze, die wie ein Restaurant auf der Dachterrasse sieht klettern. Dann klettern die Reben. Jetzt bist du in den Wolken. Nach rechts, bis du ein riesiges Paar von lila Füßen zu sehen. Klicken sie auf dem riesigen sprechen. Er wird akzeptiere Ihre Golden Egg als Zahlungsmittel seinem Gemüsegarten zu betreten. Hier finden Sie den Eimer unter den enormen Gemüse. Keep moving rechts, bis Sie die Aircraft Graveyard geben. Sie können nicht alle der Flugzeuge hier, aber wenn Sie genau hinschauen, sehen Sie eine Jet Pack finden. Dies ist genau das, was Sie zu Höhen bekommen müssen - wie oben im Wasserturm, wo die Signal Flag erwartet Sie. Holen Sie sich zurück zur Main Street, wie Sie können. Dann nutzen Sie die Jet Pack an die Spitze des Wasserturms fliegen. Zu fliegen, bewegen Sie den Cursor, bis Sie einen grünen Pfeil nach oben zu sehen. Klicken und halten Sie nach oben. Dann nach links oder rechts. Wenn Sie die Spitze des Turms zu erreichen, auf der Flagge klicken, um es zu Ihrem Artikel (das Jet Pack ist ein guter Weg, um herumzukommen, aber Sie können ihn nur, während Sie in Early Poptropica sind) hinzuzufügen. Machen Sie Ihre Lieferungen Jetzt hast du das Schwein, die Eimer und die Flagge. Gehen Sie zurück zu frühen Poptropica. (Du kannst fliegen, wenn du willst, aber du musst zwischen Main Street und der frühen Poptropica gehen.) Sprechen Sie mit jedem der drei Pilger, die fehlenden Elemente wurden. Wenn Sie das tun, werden die Elemente aus Ihrem Inventar entfernt werden und wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Besitzern. Sobald Sie das Signal Flag zurück, das Boot zu erreichen das Dock. Sprechen Sie mit der Person auf dem Boot, und er wird euch mit einem frühen Poptropica Medallion danken. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! (Um Ihre Medallion tragen, auf der Artikel-Symbol. Klicken Sie auf die Medallion-Karte und klicken Sie auf Put On. Können Sie ihn aus, wenn Sie wollen durch Rücksendung der Karte und klicken Sie auf Take Off). Das ist das Ende der frühen Poptropica Komplettlösung, Habt einen guten Tag!/ That is the end of the Early Poptropica Walkthrough, have a great day! Category:NBerkhof's Blog Posts Category:Blog posts